1. Field
Example embodiments relate to interfacing. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to an interface method for link startup between electronic devices using a high-speed serial interface and/or a controller and an electronic device operating according to the interface method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may independently perform a function. In addition, the electronic device may perform a function with the assistance of other electronic devices by exchanging data with the other electronic devices. Interfacing is used to exchange data between these electronic devices. As various types of electronic devices are developed, types of interface protocols also become various. Recently, Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance proposes the interface protocol using “UniPro” as a link layer to standardize an interface process of a mobile device.
The UniPro supports a physical layer called “PHY”. An electronic device that performs interfacing by means of UniPro and PHY includes a transmitter and a receiver which are used to exchange data with another electronic device. A transmitter included in a first electronic device, and a receiver included in a second electronic device connected to the first electronic device, may constitute one “lane”, which is used to transfer data. However, the numbers of transmitters and receivers included in the first electronic device may be different from those in the second electronic device. In addition, the “capability” of the first electronic device may be different from that of the second electronic device.
Accordingly, each of two electronic devices may perform a “link startup” process before exchanging data to recognize a physically connected lane and to receive information associated with the capability of the other electronic device. During the link startup process, the two electronic devices may exchange and recognize information associated with the numbers of transmitters and receivers, physically connected lanes, and the capability of the opposite device. After the completion of the link startup process, the two electronic devices may switch to a “linkup state” in which the two electronic devices may stably exchange data.
The link startup process may be performed during an initialization operation performed when an electronic device is firstly used or during a booting operation of an electronic device. In addition, the link startup process may be performed during an operation for recovering an error of a linkup state. However, because a relatively large amount of information associated with two electronic devices is exchanged during the link startup process, the link startup process may take a long period of time. Due to the time required for the electronic devices to complete the link startup process, the performance of the electronic devices may degrade.